The Real Kim In Me
by jacobthehuntian
Summary: Kim Possible,Disney Channels Tomb raider has grown up into a Senior.Facing her final challenges,this girl is nothing like youve seen before.Ron and Monique have a kiss bt does it means something?Kim must choose college or superhero.Please Read,cool!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
"You think you can beat me little Kimmy?"Shego yells out to Kim as she stands on the calasping   
  
building.Kim sighs and says,"Not Even!"Shego jumps to Kim and tackles her.Shego was ontop of her and  
  
suddenly Kim flips over Shego and jumps off her back.Shego gets back up and runs towards Kim and tries to  
  
jump kick Kim,but Kim catches Shegos leg and swings her around and let her go.Shego hits the wall and  
  
then the ground.Kim walks up to her and they start fighting.Kim punches Shego,Shego kicks Kim in the  
  
face,Kim grabs Shego by the hair and punches her in the face.Then throws her to another wall.Shego   
  
falls on her face AGAIN!Kim picks up a pole and says,"I should have done this a loooong time ago!"  
  
As Kim walks toward Shego and lifts up the pole she hear Ron and Monique trapped in a room.Kim takes   
  
her eyes off Shego when suddenly Shego gets up and jump kicks Kim.Kim goes flying to to the other side of the   
  
calasping building.When Kim looks up suddenly,a big chuck of wood swings down and....Blackout. 

**THE REAL KIM IN ME**

Kim woke up in a cold sweat.She sat p in bed and saw Wade was paging her on not her regular communicator,but on her cell-phone.Kim picked up the cell phone and answered it."WADE,what the hell is your problem!?"Kim answered.

"WOW,what ever happened to,"Whats the sitch?".I missed that."Wade replied.Kim rolled her eyes and said,"Well,when you wake me up on a saturday,the day after I crashed and bunt with my lover,tell me,how do you think Im somepose to sound?Happy go lucky?"Wade went silent for a moment and answered,"Ummm....Yeah?"Kim slammed her cell phone on her dresser and got out her bed.

As Evanescence,"Everybodys Fool" played,Kim got ready.

One moment she was in the shower and started crying.She started singing along with the cd and thought about dying her hair!

After a few hours,Kim walks down the stairs of her happy house with black hair.She had a blue tank top with black pants and Etnies shoes on.Her family looked at her as she grabbed a bagel and left."Kim,have you thought about your job going any further?"Kims Mom asked.Kim looekd at her and said,"Well,Im gonna answer that one with a dirty look and a spiral trna nd in that turn yor gonna look at my hair and say,"Whats wrong with her?"behide my back and Im gonna ignore you."Kim suddenly turned around and walked out the house.Then,one of her brothers whispered,"What da hell is wrong with her?"Kims mom popped him in the back of the head and her dad laughed.

Kim walked down the sidewalk with Ron holding Rufus.

"So,Bonnie threw the cup on Jeremiah and then turned and kissed Charlie!"Ron bragged.Kim turned to Ron and said,"RON,you cant just repeat the night that you thought was awesome but its really heart breaking to me!News flash,Charlie was mine and I was sitting beside him the time it happened!"Rufus snickered and whispered in Rons ear.Kim rolled her eyes and said,"And Im gonna kick Bonnies white,preppy ass monday."Ron laughed and said,"Kim,you cant just beat p a girl just because she interrupted your "conversation" with your "friend"."Kim looked at Ron and smiled and suddenly a large rock landed betweent hem,making them fly to opposite sides."Ohh,Ronny,why not?"Shego asked.Kim got up and looked up at Shego."Ohh,Red go Black,"Shego noticed,"Wonderful,I always wanted to be a role model!"Shego was balancing on a lightpole and jumped down while doing a front flip.Ron got up and said,"Kim do-"Suddenly,Shego made green power from her hand and made Ron fly back."Shut up,sissy.Kim and I have some girl talk to do."Shego commanded.Kim and Shego circled eachother."You know,I never liked cat fights.I always go straight to the throat."Shego said.Kim smiled and said,"Do it.I mean,thats what I did to your sister,remeber?"Shego gave Kim a dirty face and swung on her.Kim ducked and tripped Shego.Kim backed up and Shego got up."You slut!"Shego yelled as people came out their apartments being nosy.Kim punched Shego in the chest and then upper cutted her in the chin.Shego backed up and power kicked Kim in the stomache.Kim flew back and fell on her face.Shego laughed and said,"Matrix style,baby!"Shego walked to Kim and grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up on her nees."Let go!"Monique yelled,running out her apartment with pink shorts and a white slanted tanktop.Shego looked up and Monique tried to kick her.Shego grabbed her leg and twisted it.Kim grabbed Shegos arm and tightened it.Her nails went straight through Shegos skin,piercing through while bleeding.Shego didnt have on her regular green and black outfit,she had a jump suit on.Her face wasnt pale anymore either.Shego screamed and let go of Kims hair.Kim jumped up and started drilling Shego out and finished the combos with a deadly and powerful spin kick.The move Kim did on Shego was made to go in slow motion.Shego screamed as she flew back and hit the lightpole,the METAL lightpole.Her head hit it hard and the lightbulb fell down.As Kim stood there in the middle of the street breathing hard and standing in fighting position,Monique,Ron,and Rufus ran to Kim.Shego got up and saw her and her friends standing there and said,"One by one!ONE BY ONE,you guys will go to hell and back.This whole town will never be safe when me and Dr.Drakkens done with it!I kid you NOT!Kim,me and you will handle this on one of the most frightenning nights of your life!"Shego showed a fading smile as she pressed a button on her belt and dissappered.

All the neighbors looked around and mumbled stuff as Kim and the others looked at eachother."Thats deep,Kim."Monique said.Kim looked at the lightbulb and sighed.Ron whisled and said,"So...who wants Mcdonalds?"Kim and Monique looked at him and Rufus raised his hand.Then,slowly put it down looking dumb....

Part Two Will Be Here By TIME YOUR SIKED!


	2. The Real Kim In MeA Little Wetness Wont ...

  
  
"What the hell did she mean!?"Monique asked.Kim shook her head.Ron looked at them both and said,"Well,girls.That makes three,"Ron looked at Rufus tugging on his collar and corrected hisself,"I mean,four of us."Monique looked at Kims hair and said,"Hold on,red haired little girl...where are you?"Kim rolled her eyes in a teasing smile.Monique laughed and touched her hair.Ron looked at Monique and showed a flirting smile and Monique noticed.  
  
"Crush...."Kim said while coughing.  
  
Monique laughed and said,"Oh yeah,before I forget.Its a BIG rave going on tonight.Ya coming?"Kim looked at Monique and sighed."Kim,ya cant just get dumped by ya leadin man and not be ready for some ultimate revenge!Who does that now.That was in the 80s,where you really have to search for sex."Kim laughed and said,"Oh my God,Monique,you are so right.I should forget about the boy who took me in after the last break up!I shouldnt show my feelings anymore.I should hide them!"Monique looked at Kim,finally getting through to her.  
  
"Thats what Im saying!You totally get it now."Monique commented.Kim rolled her eyes and walked on.  
  
Kim,Ron,and Monique walked in the mall together."Burnt pizza smell!"Ron said,surprisingly."Clearance at Raves!"Monique yelled.Ron and Monique crossed eachother and Kim stood there.  
  
"Yeah.Sure,well meet here later!Dont worry about me."Kim made an,"Ok."sound and walked off.Kim looked at him walk away and said,"Rufus...I thought we were homies!"She overheard Rufus mumble something smart and said,"Dude,tha hurts.BAD!"  
  
Kim walked down the mall,looking through the display windows.She passed a store and stopped."Deportases Wise Advice",Kim read the sign.Kim thought to her dream.Where Monique and Ron were trapped in a room,where she was facing Shego,where she came to an instant but suspenseful death....Kim walked in.The store was full of black lights,voodoo dolls,and more creapy stuff htat went against your religion."Umm...hello?"Kim greeted.A black woman with dreadfully dead dreads and long black painted fingernails wearing lots of jewelery."Hello,Kim Possible."She greeted.Kim sat down and asked,"Whats with you knowing my name?I never done any work for you befo-"  
  
"Child,I know.Ive been expecting you.Your worried arent you.You never had this type of feeling.This type of chapter in yuor life have you?"The woman said,sitting across from Kim."Who are you?"Kim asked,feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Im Ms.Deportase.Now,tell me.Who are you?Are you a superhero,a teengaer,a lover,a fighter?You know I can go on."Deportase said.Kim looked at Deportase and said,"I dont even know who I am anymore.My love life has gone done the drain.My superhero days...you know what,people use me now.They start needing help for locking keys in car,I dont even wanna GO there with you.My family and friends are getting too involved with my dangerous life.You know,the Christmas that just passed,My two nemissis--I hope you say it like that--anyway,they came all the way to my house and messed hte whole Christmas up.They even tried to kill my brothers,which I dreadfully wanted them to.Cheerleading is getting harder to juggle by the MINUTE!I have too much on my back.When I first started this bussiness,I wasnt thinking about these years.I ave too many decisions to make right now..."Kim broke down in tears and Departase took her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"Child,this may scare you.But,your life as it was,is about to get interesting and exciting.Im not saying all good is coming your way,but I see you making a wise choice.I see honor,drama,humor,and...."Deprotase was instantly silenced and drew her hands back from Kim."What?"Kim asked,still showing small tears.Deportase looked at Kim and swallowed her breath.Kim looked at deportase,getting mad and scared."WHAT!?"  
  
"I SEE.....de...death in this life down,Kim Possible..."Deportase blurted out.Kim looked at Deportase shocked and scared."Now you shoul......"Deportase said,trying to calm Kim down.Kim shook her head and slowly got up,not listening to anything she was saying.Suddenly,Kim started smashing things.She threw a glass ball and broke it.She started screaming and breaking things.Kim heard an inside voice of Shego say:_Hello,Kimmy.Time for the finale....  
_  
Kim ran out the store and down the mall crying and knoking people out the way.She ran into an modeled waterfall and stood there as it started sprinkling on her.She opened her arms and looked at the sky.The water stopped and Kim slowly walked out the way of the waterfall,still crying. 

Its at Julies.That damn Rave gonna be so good you gonna be doin YO damn thing!"Monique said,walking out the store backwards with 3 bags full of stuff."Monique."Kim said,still kind of sad and crying."Whats wrong,your clothes are damp!"Monique asked,grabbing Kim by the shoulder."Hey,that look looks SO good on you."Monique commented.Kim rolled her eyes and they walked out the mall.

"Girl,dont worry bout those phychic hoes."Monique said,sitting on Kims bed.Kim,who was in the bathroom putting on her clothes,replied,"You dont know how it feels to have so much stuff on your back.I meancome Monday,Im gonna see Charlie and Bonnie together and thats gonna suck bad!"Monique rolled her eyes and said,"Just do that karate shit you did on Shego today to her."Kim laughed and opened the door."Kim,you look so different with your hair black.You look so cool with all that on."Monique complimented.Kim looked at the long mirror and smiled.She had on blue Etnies on with blue capres with a rubberband on the end of both of them to make it look crinkally.She had on a black tank top with a blue hat.

"You really think?"Kim asked.Monique smiled and said,"Hey,dont worry about Charlie and Bonnie kissing or having sex,or even kissing while having sex in front of you.Dont worry about a soul tonight.Dont worry about Deportments-"Kim looked at her and corrected,"Deportases"Monique looked at her and said,"Yeah,whatever,girl I was on a roll."Kim laughed and Monique gave her a smile."See,thats the Kim I know.I want you to be happy.The past years,youve been used and drug around the dirt.But honey,tonight.You do that to them.Ready?"Kim gave Monique two rock signs and said,"Sock it up."They walked out the room and closed hte door.

As "Hey Mama",by Black Eye Peas was playing,Monique and Kim walked in the enormous and expensive house.As Kim was making turning head entrances,Bonnie and her new gang:Derick_-The gay wanna-be cheerleader thatll never make it_.Peach_-The dumb blonde that every teenage male has had sex _with.

Bonnie whispered to Peach and Peach laughed.Peach whispered to Derick and Derick laughed.Bonnie grabbed Charlie and pushed him towards Kim and started kissing him.Monique looekd at Kim staring but still getting noticed by other boys and kicked Bonnie in the leg.Through the crowd,you can see Bonnie fall to the ground and start screaming,"Thats my nose!Thats my hair!Quit!Ouch!Stop jumping!"Kim turned to Monique and yelled,"What did you do!?"Monique laughed and yelled back,"I did it Matrix style on her white ass."Kim laughed and a white cute boy name Brad asked Kim to dance.Kim accepted and they started dancing."Wanna--wanna dance?"Ron asked Monique.Monique and Ron were upstairs watcing everyone dance.Monique ignored him and made him keep ask.

"So,your Kim Possible?"Brad asked."Yeah,I would ask howd you know but....everyone knows me.Im the girl who got dissed by Charlie."Kim answered."No,I know you from saving my Grandparents last summer.And....I watch you go in your locker like,everyday."Brad said.Kim looked at him and said,"Are you a stalker?I hate stalkers."Brad shook his head and laughed,"No,no.Its not like that.See,Im not a student.I work as a survelience camera officer from school.No,I know what you thinking about.Im 19."Kim smiled and said,"Good...now,what were you talking about before....watching me."Brad gave a cute smile and Kim tugged on his belt.Brad gave an EVEN MORE flirtesh smile.

Monique turned to Ron as another black dude got behind her and started hugging her."Lets go down there so you can shake yo ass on me."the black dude said.Monique started hoppng past Ron and thumped his forehead as a tease."Thats ok,"Ron told Rufus,"Shes just a raging BIT-"

Suddenly,the roof came up and clones of Shego came running in.As everything crashed down,people screamed and started running and getting chased.

Kim was coming close to kissing Brad and was kicked back against the wall."Im back,you bi-ach!"Shego yelled,jumping off the swinging rope and landing on her hands and nees.Kim got up and stared at Brad running."Why do you keep coming between the good parts of this story!"Kim yelled,getting back up.Shego laughed and yelled,"Its just how Jacobthehuntian likes it!Now when I get you down this time,you will NOT get back up."Shego punched her hands at the same time and raging fire came down her arms to her hands.Kim took off her hat and tossed it out the way and said,"Great,cause thats how I like it."Kim blew Shego a kiss and ran up he stairs.Shego started chasing her up te stairs.Kim picked up a vase and threw it at Shego and hit her up side hte head.Then,pushed a piano down the stairs and Shego jumped on top of it.As Shego was on top of it,Kim threw two more vases at Shego and one hit Shego in the face and another hit her int he legs.Shego hit the ground hard and rolled the rest of the way.Ron ran to where Kim was standing and they laughed."Need some real hands?"Kim aksed.Shego slowly got up and said,"Fuck you!"Ron laughed and Shego put her hand on the stairs rail and the fire traveled all the way up to Rons hand.Rons hand was burnt for a monet and Ron screamed like a girl.

"Shego,why cant you come up here and do me like that!"Kim yelled.Shego got mad and threw the piano all the way up the stairs.Kim dodged the piano and Shego said,"God,I miss your red hair.You lok and sound more tougher now!"Kim grabbed a coat hanger and said,"Sound,no am!"Ron added,"Yeah,well heat you up!"Shego stared at Ron and threw a fireball.Ron did a girl scream and ducked."Really,well come on you little pussy!"Shego yelled.Ron popped back up and said,"Yeah,well..."Ron got quiet and finished,"I meant Kim."Shego looekd at Kim and said,"Is Kim gonna Kill Bill or what?"Kim tightened her hands on the coathanger and said,"Come on!"Shego smiled and ran up the steps.As Shego was at the final three steps,she did a high jump and tried to jump kick Kim but Kim swung the coathanger and hit Shego straight in the stomache.As Shego did two backflips down the stairs,Monique,Ron,Rufus,Bonnie(Who were fighting the clones with Derick and Peach),and Charlie all yelled togehter,"DANG!"Shego hit the ground and got back up slowly."Quick,do a cheer.We have to bring down Kim."Bonnie commanded.Derick and Peach made up a cheer quick."Thats alright,thats ok.You Will Kick Her Ass...someday.Thats alright,thats ok.you Will kick her ass....someday."They cheered.Kim,Monique,Ron,and Charlie stared at them look silly and Derick looking gay."See,thats not right."Charlie whsipered to Monique and Ron.They nodded hteir heads.Julie,the girl with a pink dress on and hostress of the party,ran from the kichen with a knife,stabbing clones.Julie looked over to Kim and yelled,"Kim,look out!"Suddenly,Shego tackled Kim and they started rolling."Look,up there!"Charlie yelled.Everyone grabbed something and started hitting the clones as they came jumping down fromt he roof.....

Part 3::::::::::::Coming VERY Soon::::::


End file.
